Amortentia
by Demonocracy
Summary: Cuando el profesor les anunció la poción que prepararían, el grupo entero había saltado de la emoción. [Hogwarts AU]


_**Akatsuki no Yona y Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de Mizuho Kusanagi y J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

 **~Amortentia.**

 _ **"** Es el Filtro de Amor más fuerte del mundo. Causa una poderosa obsesión en el bebedor. Tiene un brillo nacarado, su vapor asciende formando unas inconfundibles espirales y tiene un aroma diferente para cada uno que lo huela, recordándoles las cosas que más les atraen, incluso si esa persona no conoce la verdadera afición a dicho objeto. **"  
**_ -Harry Potter wikia.

 **…**

Cuando el profesor les anunció la poción que prepararían, el grupo entero había saltado de la emoción.

Era una poción avanzada, Yoon había tomado su libro y pasado las hojas de memoria hasta llegar a la indicada, listo para enfrentar el reto.

Para el resto de la clase la exaltación provenía de la _naturaleza_ de la preparación.

 _Amortentia._

La idea de encontrar a su alma gemela o la de poder enamorar a cualquier persona que quisieran era más que llamativa a los ojos de unos chicos de quince años. Quizá por ello había sido elegida por el profesor.

Fuera como fuese, había funcionado.

Los ingredientes fueron recolectados: _asfódelo, hinojo, ajenjo…_ y entonces los estudiantes pusieron manos a la obra.

 **…**

Un par de semanas después la clase estaba agotada. No querían saber más de calderos hirviendo, raíces de Angélica, cominos ni del color adecuado que debía tener su poción.

Zeno había terminado con dolores musculares de tanto mezclar el contenido de su caldero en dirección a las manecillas del reloj.

El único alumno que la había preparado correctamente era Yoon, quien recibió aplausos desganados y una cantidad considerable de puntos para Ravenclaw.

Tras una explicación breve sobre la poción, los alumnos se animaron a pedir al profesor lo que en realidad deseaban: olerla.

Él accedió de buena gana, alegre por el interés de sus estudiantes. Todos se reunieron en torno al caldero de Yoon y respiraron profundamente.

—Huele a libros viejos y a hierbas —suspiró Yoon, para después agregar:—. Al menos para mí, recuerden que es diferente para todos.

— ¡Para mí es un delicioso estofado! —sonrió Zeno, para que después su estómago protestara, hambriento.

— ¡Acabamos de desayunar, Zeno! —lo regañó Yoon, obteniendo un fuerte «¡Lo siento!» del rubio.

Yona se había quedado algo atrás, por lo que no podía oler bien el vapor que ondeaba del caldero. Mientras el resto de sus compañeros volvían a sus lugares, ella pudo acercarse al fin.

—A mí me huele a perfume, lluvia y… —Lili lo pensó por unos segundos, para después ruborizarse y no agregar nada más.

Yona le sonrió a su amiga, cómplice, para después mirar la brillante poción y aspirar profundamente, cerrando los ojos.

—Huele a flores y a tierra mojada, a postre de cerezas y… —Yona respiró de nuevo, arrugando la nariz— ¿a _sudor_?

La pelirroja abrió los ojos para encontrarse a su mejor amiga mirándola con confusión. Yona sacudió la cabeza para disimular su decepción y decidió que lo pensaría luego. _¿Qué clase de poción de amor era esa?_

El profesor anunció que era el momento de concluir la clase, por lo que el salón se vació rápidamente y el resto de las materias alejaron la Amortentia de la mente de Yona.

 **…**

Al anochecer, Lili y Yona se encontraban en su dormitorio, la primera leyendo con interés _El Profeta_ y la segunda rememorando los aromas de la poción del amor.

Los dos primeros eran muy claros, las flores venían del jardín de su hogar y las dulces cerezas de su postre favorito. Entonces, ¿de dónde venía el tercero?

Tras unos cuantos minutos de tranquilidad, Lili se sobresaltó cuando Yona soltó un fuerte: — ¡Oh, por Merlín! _¡Hak!_

Los ojos azules de Lili se posaron sobre ella con cautela, sabiendo que la Amortentia seguía atormentando a la pelirroja. ¿Sería posible que le recordara a su eterno enamorado?

— ¿Yona? ¿Qué…? —preguntó al verla saltar de la cama y sacar algo de debajo de la misma.

—Estaba pensando sobre la clase de pociones, tú sabes, y de pronto…—se detuvo, colocando sobre la cama papel, tinta y una pluma— recordé que le prometí a Hak que le daría una jugada nueva de Quidditch mañana temprano.

Lili observó a Yona con incredulidad mientras esta comenzaba a escribir rápidamente, la peliazul esperaba que en algún lugar dentro de la sala de estar de Hufflepuff, Hak estuviera a salvo del corazón roto que le deparaba su despistada amiga.

Un poco de Amortentia no había sido suficiente.

 **…**

Yona se levanta tarde al día siguiente, por lo que tiene que correr por los pasillos hasta el Gran Comedor.

Al llegar toma una tostada con mermelada de la mesa de Gryffindor y tras saludar a Lili y a Ki-Ja, se dirige a la mesa de Hufflepuff y se sienta junto a Hak.

—¡Buenos días, señorita! —la saluda Zeno alegremente.

—Hola, Zeno —le sonríe—. Hak, anoche pensé la jugada perfecta, tienes que-

El chico la interrumpe poniéndole una fresa en la boca.

—Come. No debes ir a clase sin desayunar.

— ¡Pero _tenemos_ que vencer al equipo de Slytherin!

—No venceremos a nadie si dejas de comer y te pones más fea, princesa.

Ella le saca la lengua pero se sirve un plato de comida, dándose cuenta de lo hambrienta que está.

—No sé porque te ayudo si no lo aprecias, Hak —se queja Yona.

—Yo sí sé porque lo haces.

La pelirroja lo mira con confusión, mientras el chico se inclina hacia ella para susurrar en su oído.

—Porque sabes que soy el único que puede ganarles.

Yona se ruboriza un poco y entonces, lo huele, el mismo olor que percibió el día anterior.

— ¿Hueles eso? —exclama ella, buscando su origen sin encontrarlo. Hak la mira, extrañado.

Pero antes de que pueda decir algo, la chica salta de su asiento y le entrega varias hojas.

— ¡Llegaré tarde a astronomía! Estudia eso y nos vemos después. ¡Adiós!

Hak la mira irse como llegó: corriendo. Las hojas que dejó atrás tienen algunas jugadas, unos dibujos medio borrados y un garabato que el chico tarda en descifrar: _«La Amortentia apesta»._ Mientras recoge sus cosas para ir a clase, Hak se pregunta si esa es la manera de Yona de pedir ayuda con Pociones.

 **…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Este fic es un regalo súper atrasado de cumpleaños para _Mutemuia_ , ¡Espero tuvieras un gran día! Gracias por siempre estar ahí leyendo, dejando hermosos reviews y escribiendo grandiosas historias n.n Espero poder seguir leyéndote por muuuucho mas tiempo **:)**

 _P.D:_ Sí, la poción de Yona le recuerda a Hak, no a su sudor en el mal y apestoso sentido, sólo a él. Y mi despistada Yona no se da cuenta ;w; _¡HakYona forever!_


End file.
